Driving School Is Not Fun
by Electric Star
Summary: Daisuke goes for his first professional driving lesson.
1. Default Chapter

Legal Stuff: I don't own Digimon or related items. Bandai, Fox Kids and Saban do. Lucky such and suches. 

Driving School Is Not Fun

By Electric Star

The day had come, Daisuke was finally 18! And for his birthday Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya bought him some professional driving lessons, the first one was that day at 4:30. He was SO happy. He bragged to all his friends and T.P . When Veemon heard, he was ecstatic for Daisuke and wanted to come too. Daisuke said 'Yes'.

All day Daisuke waited anxiously for 4:30. He daydreamed that he was the best driver in the whole world, loved by all, esp. Hikari. After what seemed like forever to Daisuke, 4:30 came and his Dad dropped the excited young driver and stowaway Veemon (in a duffle bag),at the local driving school. As his Dad dropped him off, Daisuke saw a little blue Toyota with a 'Student Driver ' sign on top, parked in the lot. He stared at it starry-eyed. "I get to drive THAT!" He said with sheer joy to no one in particular. 

Veemon, who had been staring at it too, said, "Dai, it's blue! That's good luck! And if it turns out not to be lucky, don't worry because I am!"

"Coooolll...." ,Daisuke said in awe, only half listening to Veemon. 

"You're acting like you do with girls, Dai.", Veemon said flatly, poking Daisuke in the arm.

"Ow! Am not!", Daisuke whined. "Where's the instructor anyway?" He asked, scanning the parking lot.

"Right behind you!!", a voice yelled sternly from behind them. Daisuke yelped, jumping a good 5 feet.

"Are you Daisuke Motomiya?", the man barked.

"Uh...yyess sir." Daisuke stuttered, heart beating faster than it ever had before. (And being 'pure' he had never felt a beat like THAT before:) ) *He bowed*

"I'm Mr. Sakai," the man said flatly, not smiling." let's get started, I'm sure that whoever paid for the lessons doesn't want their money wasted."

Mr. Sakai didn't bow back to him at all. He just stood there with arms crossed and a blank face.

Veemon was listening to all of this from inside the duffel bag and didn't think Mr. Sakai was a very nice person. Whispering to Daisuke he said "Friendly isn't he Dai? They should make him our countries' ambassador...yeah, he'd prevent a lot of wars." You could feel the sarcasm in the air.

"Veemon!," Daisuke whispered to his duffle bag, giving the little Digimon a wrap on the head., "that's 

rude," then under his breath, "even if it's true."

Daisuke wondered how this lesson would be, pure heaven, pure Hell or something in between.

I left you with a cliffhanger. The next part will be determined by how fast I can type it out. (I type very slowly.) Do you wonder what will happen next? Clue: the actual lesson. This is partly based on my experience in Driving School. Lucky for me, my instructor was nice, boring but nice.

****

See the Box?

*

*

*

Hint:**I Like Reviews**


	2. Driving School Is Not Fun 2

Legal Stuff: I don't own Digimon. You know who does. 

Notes: This is part two (duh! ;) This isn't a Daisuke Bashing fic.'Kay?

Driving School Is Not Fun 2

By Electric Blue

And so we return to Mr. Sakai and Daisuke, in the driving school parking lot.For luck,(or not),

Daisuke has brought Veemon with him.(Who is in a duffle bag on Daisuke's shoulder).

"Don't just stand there, kid.Come to the car." Said Mr. Sakai, who was already half way to the car, in a fast walking pace.

"Yes, Sir." Daisuke chirped, walking quickly and suddenly feeling very sick. By the time Daisuke got to the car, Mr. Sakai was in and shut the door. Veemon had been watching this, through a hole in the bag and quipped," He's in a hurry, huh Dai? You'd think he was actually excited about your lesson." Then, looking up to Daisuke, "You look like you're about to throw up. Are you anxious?

"Yeah.." Daisuke admitted quietly, getting into the driver's seat, with the duffle bag nearby.

Looking at the duffle bag Mr. Sakai said," Is that your purse?"

Daisuke unconsciously made a face at his instructor. He didn't like to be made fun of by anyone, esp. T.P.

Luckily for him, Mr.Sakai didn't notice and said lazily, "Well, never mind. There's no time for that." He threw the duffle bag into the back seat violently. Daisuke was shocked by this but said nothing. He knew Mr. Sakai could fail him on a whim if so desired. He hoped Veemon was Ok, took a deep breath, and started up the car at Mr.Sakai's instruction.

"I see you can start up a car." Mr. Sakai said in a sarcastic tone. Daisuke didn't respond, he just adjusted his mirror, then looked straight ahead. He forgot to put the emergency brake on and the car started rolling backwards, much his surprise. Mr. Sakai applied the brakes on his side, much to Daisuke's relief. It certainly scared the young man out of his wits, even though he had the Courage Crest . (Who could blame him though?)

"Ok kid," Mr. Sakai said, scowling at Daisuke," I want you to back out of this parking space. And not hit anything!"

Daisuke tried to remember what his Dad had taught him. He had a lesson once before today, which was luke warm in rating. That was what Mr. Motomiya thought and so he arranged for professional lessons. (Why not let someone else suffer, eh?)

He remembered that he was supposed to put the car in reverse, but that was all he remembered. He hoped that was all there was to backing out of a parking space, geared it to reverse and hit the gas........ 

*****************************************************************************************

*****************************************************************************************

Ok everyone, what did he do wrong? Anyway, what do you think of this? Thanks to those who reviewed, you keep me inspired! I say that all of you should get a medal!(Will you settle for my heartfelt thanks?)

Yes, another part is coming. Someday:)


End file.
